ATARDECER version CCS
by Son Melee
Summary: FIC YAOI, LEMON, TOUYA&YUKITO "UNA AMISTAD,UNA HERMANDAD PUEDE VOLVERSE AMOR SIN CAUSAR PROBLEMAS ¿SE PUEDE?"
1. Capitulo I Un amor

**Capitulo I**

**Un amor**

La noche cae lentamente, estoy en mi departamento, en mi habitación, veo por la ventana como el Sol se va a dormir pensando en ti, solo en ti, teniendo entre mis manos la chamarra que me regalaste el día de mi graduación; al igual que tantos días, deseando que estés aquí, que me ames como yo a ti, pero son solo sueños, por que sueño despierto, sueño contigo, ya no tengo vida, tú la robaste, cada lagrima es por ti, cada suspiro, cada sonrisa, todo, tú eres ahora mi vida.

El destino lo eligió así, no importaba que fuéramos tan diferentes, mientras que yo era un abogado prestigiado y tú un mecánico; hiciste que dejase de preocuparme por quien era yo, por mi magia, por que no era real, me enseñaste a como ser feliz, pero a cambio de dejar las preocupaciones de mi vida pasada te convertiste tu en mi mayor preocupación.

Estoy triste pues pienso en que tú lo estas, no se nada de ti desde hace dos días, haz huido de todo y alejado de mí, todo por ella, creí que te haría feliz, que te amaba tanto como yo, pero solo era una mentira, un bello pero mortal espejismo, no faltaba mucho para que se realizara su boda, pero de un momento a otro decidió terminar contigo, y tú, como era de esperarse, desapareciste cuando eso paso.

Entiéndelo, por favor –dijo ella– no podemos casarnos, ya no te quiero, ese sentimiento desapareció hace muchos años, probablemente desde que me fui a Inglaterra

Pero cuando regresaste acordamos seguir juntos -insististe- y desde ese momento fuimos muy felices . . .

Entiéndelo, fui tu pareja entonces pues creí amarte por que era solo un chiquilla, nuestra relación no pudo y no podrá ser como la que teníamos, esta relación es una simple costumbre, por que aun creímos amarnos, pero ahora sé que es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez antes de hacernos más daño . . .

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –dijiste con mirada suplicante tocando su hombro – ¿Por qué si te amo?

Touya, por favor, trata de comprender- apartó tu mano- no quiero que insistas más, si para acabar con esto debo decirte la verdad, tendré que decirte, aun cuando estaba en Japón, me fui dando cuenta de que nuestra relación no funcionaba muy bien, pero quise creer que todo mejoraría, no lo comprendí bien hasta que estuve en Inglaterra conocí a otro hombre con el cual he estado saliendo desde entonces, CUANDO REGRESE A Japón y vi que aun me amabas decidí darnos otra oportunidad, abandonando a ese hombre, nunca mencione nada, sin embargo, tiempo después lo volví a ver y me dí cuenta de que aun lo amaba, pero no te dije nada por que no quería lastimarte, pues entendía que tú siempre tenías que enfrentarte a los momentos difíciles, pero no me gusta esconderme, lo amo y estoy orgullosa de este amor, además de que no deseo seguir mintiendo o evadiéndote, no deseaba ser tan cruel contigo pero la verdad hiere, lo siento, pero solo así podremos ser felices . . .

¡Tú eres mi felicidad!

No yo estoy segura de que pronto te darás cuenta, y abrirás los ojos, así serás feliz y yo estaré tranquila al lado del hombre que amo . . .

¿Es ese chiquillo verdad? ¿el chiquillo ingles?

Si Touya yo amo a Eriol

Kaho . . . Tan solo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que tanto amas de él? ¿Qué es lo que en mi no encontraste?

Tú eres un gran hombre y amigo, pero yo no puedo amarte ni tú a mí.

Claro que si se puede, es solo que tú ya no lo deseas. . .

Touya, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, no te debes derrocar nuevamente, ahora que abandonaste a tu familia debes encontrar otra cosa que te de la fuerza pues yo nunca fui suficiente . . .

¿Mi familia, te refieres a mi padre, él es el culpable de que mi madre y Sakura murieran

Tú sabes que no es así

Nunca lo quise culpar de la muerte de mi mamá, pero cuando el permitió que ese mocoso se llevara a mi hermana a China, supe que su muerte fue su culpa, no quiero saber nada de él, además sin ti nada tiene de por si sentido . . .

Vamos, el gran Touya Kinomoto quien pudo haber hecho maravillas con su vida, no puede decir algo así no puede terminar con una vida común, como un mecánico . . . . pero estoy segura de que aspiras a más

Es eso . . . él que yo ahora sea una persona común y corriente ¿te molesta?

No claro que no, no soy un interesada, pero siempre he admirado la fuerza y valor de las personas para enfrentarse a los problemas de su vida, además creo que tú tampoco te haz dado el tiempo para analizar tus sentimientos, ni organizar tus ideas, con esto que te acabo de decir solo esperaba empezar a abrir tus ojos, pero creo que es demasiado para un día, es mejor que por ahora lo dejemos así . . . lo siento Touya, en verdad espero que no me odies por esto . . .

Dijo esto finalizando la despedida, mientras daba la vuelta y salía de tu trabajo y de tu vida. Yo fui un testigo involuntario de tu dolor, no quería ver ni escuchar aquello que me llenaba el corazón de dolor, no sabía que hacer, y ¿si Kaho tenía razón, no lo sabía pero creí que me necesitarías a tu lado . . .

Tranquilo Touya

¿Escuchaste lo que paso?

No fue intencional Touya-kun, pero estoy aquí amigo para lo que necesites . . .

¿Puedes traerla de regreso Yukito?

Touya yo . . .

Contéstame, ¿puedes hacer que vuelva?

Lo siento Touya

No nunca podrás sentirlo . . . .

Touya hay mucho más en el mundo que no tiene nada que ver con Kaho . . .

¡Tú que sabes! – me aventaste – nunca haz conocido el amor, ni si quiera eres real, eres una imagen, nada más que eso, ¿dime quién demonios te busca? Nadie necesita de tus servicios, mi hermana esta muerta, debiste regresar a un libro junto con el peluche, solo sigues aquí por la energía que te dí, Tu vida es importante cuando alguien ama tu existencia, pero a ti nadie te podrá amar, y aun así vienes a darme consejos, es mejor que me dejes tranquilo, ¡No te necesitó ni a ti ni a nadie!.

Saliste corriendo, tratando de huir de aquel dolor, sin siquiera notar yo estaba destrozado, por que tú estabas llorando, aquel hombre fuerte que no se arrepentía de nada, aquel que llevaba una vida llena de sencillez; aunque dejaste todo por la muerte de Sakura, lograste un futuro, humilde, pero estabas dispuesto a ofrecérselo a Kaho, esta era la segunda vez en todo lo que llevo e conocerte en que veo en tus ojos un gran dolor; Pero esta vez me despreciaste, no te importe yo ni el apoyo que te quise dar, entiendo que estés sufriendo y que de seguro no te imaginas que tus palabras me hirieron, solo soy un estorbo para ti, una imagen, alguien que esta en este mundo por accidente, sé que tienes razón en ello pero si supieras que ya desde hace mucho que aprendí a amar, pues a tu lado fue muy sencillo aprender . . .

Desde hace dos días que aquello paso, hace 48 horas que el teléfono no suena para dejarme oír tu voz . . . te busque en tu casa, pero no estabas ahí; sé que solo son dos días, pero nunca estuvimos separados desde que nos conocimos, siempre había noticias tuyas, aunque fuese por teléfono, por que siempre haz estado al pendiente de mi, y al no recibir noticias tuyas siento como la desesperación consume mi corazón poco a poco . . .

La calle es envuelta lentamente por la oscuridad, mientras el atardecer es opacado por las nubes grises, pareciera como si el cielo compartiera mi tristeza . . . Hasta que al fin ha comenzado a llover, la noche es aun más triste, y yo sigo pensando en ti, en lo que dijo Kaho, en lo que dijiste tú, no creo que Kaho haya hecho esto por maldad, pero sé que aun así te lastimo, todo esto me confunde y también me duele tanto como a ti, creo que solo puedo pedirle a Dios que te cuide y regreses a mi sano y salvo, para poder ayudarte y ser tu guía . . .

El sonido de la puerta ha llamado mi atención, ¿quién será? No espero visitas, me asome por el visor de la puerta, no hay nadie, por un momento creí que al asomarme vería tu rostro con esa mirada fría que cambia cuando estamos juntos, que iluso soy, me di la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar a mi melancólico estado.

El sonido insistente de la puerta comienza a desesperarme, no dejan de tocar, pero ahora con más fuerza, ¿será que alguien desea jugarme una broma, Tome el bat que me regalaste en mi ultimo cumpleaños para poder dar un susto a quien juega conmigo, abro la puerta, y . . . y no hay nadie ¡qué raro, de pronto del lado derecho salió una figura masculina empapada por la lluvia, para mi sorpresa eras tú, baje el bat algo avergonzado.

Acaso ¿ya no soy bien recibido? – preguntaste

No . . . es . . . eso – conteste aun impresionado - solo me asustaste

De repente me tomaste de los hombros y me empujaste suavemente al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de ti.

¿Estas bien Touya?- pregunte mientras te dirigí al sillón – siéntate, enseguida te traigo algo para secarte

No quiero

Touya no te estoy preguntando . . . .

No te vallas –dijiste casi en susurro – por favor . . .

Pero Touya, solo voy por eso y enseguida regreso . . .

¡No! ¡Acaso no vez que quiero disculparme! ¿no entiendes que quiero que estés aquí? – me tomaste de la cintura y me acercaste a ti, quedando tu rostro en mi vientre – no me dejes, por favor . . . perdóname . . . y-yo . . . yo . . . te necesitó mucho Yuki

Esas palabras me dejaron anonadado, nunca me habías dicho eso, nunca me había sentido tan necesitado por alguien, no conteste nada, solo me aleje de ti para sentarme a tu lado, hubo silencio, lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por tus mejillas, hasta que no soportaste mas y rompiste el silencio con tu llanto, estabas destrozándome, cada lágrima era una puñalada a mi corazón, yo te quiero desde hace tanto y tú lloras por alguien más . . . pero aunque llorabas no tenía el valor de verte a la cara, esas emociones guardadas desde hace tantos años me impiden reaccionar, aunque quisiera abrazarte y llorar a tu lado mientras te confieso lo que siento por ti, pienso que es mejor mantenerme fuerte e indiferente, justo como tú alguna vez lo hiciste, para que puedas tener un poste sólido que te sostenga, mientras veo como te derrocas poco a poco . . .

De pronto en un intento desesperado de consuelo y de que no te viera humillado escondiste tu rostro sobre mis piernas, cuando por fin reaccione de donde se apoyaba tu cabeza, ya no pude quitarme, tu rostro sobre mis piernas, mientras seguías llorando como el niño que nunca pudiste ser, como el niño que solo mostrabas frente a mi y del cual me enamore profundamente, me puse rojo al sentir tu rostro empapado en mi regazo; Acerque mi mano a tu rostro tratando de mostrarte mi apoyo sin palabras, no importaba que dijera tu dolor no se iría, quite el cabello que amenazaba con cubrir esos hermosos ojos, lo acaricie con la dulzura que siempre te muestro, por que te quiero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Así paso el tiempo, pasaron un par de horas y la lluvia paro, al igual que tu llanto, ya tranquilo dormías, mientras que yo te miraba aun rojo, no era para menos, estabas dormido en mis piernas, podía sentir tu respiración rompiendo en ellas, que lindo era tenerte tan cerca . . . Despacio me levante y acomode tu cabeza en el sofá, nuevamente te mire, eres muy guapo, tan lindo, tu rostro tan compasivo y tranquilo, tus brazos tan fuertes, tu camisa mojada dejaba ver tu torso perfecto, unos músculos remarcados, mientras que tus pantalones, estando igual que la camisa, dejaba ver tu deliciosa masculinidad, me gustas tanto y te amo aun más.

Te amo Touya –dije mientras besaba tu frente – lastima que tú a mi no, lastima que esto sea lo más cerca que pueda estar de ti declarándote mi amor, no importa si no me amas, solo importa que yo estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti y que tú al menos eres mi mejor amigo.

Suspire una vez más, por la tranquilidad que me das al estar aquí y por que te amo. Me di la vuelta, fui a mi alcoba por algunas mantas y toallas para cuando despiertes; Cuando de pronto sentí a alguien atrás de mí, volteo rápidamente, dejando caer lo que en mis manos llevaba por la impresión, Dios no puede ser, siento que como tu mirada esta fija en mi y se clava en mi corazón, estabas despierto, escuchaste la verdad de mi corazón, ahora ya sabes que te amo, lo más seguro es que ya nada sea igual entre nosotros, quiero dar una excusa pero no la hay, ya no, como desmentir la verdad, mi verdad.

Touya . . . perdóname – dije completamente nervioso

Gracias por estar aquí para mí –contestaste con aquella sonrisa que a nadie más regalas y que tanto me gusta– perdóname por no darme cuenta.

Solo hiciste que me pusiera aun más rojo, que el temblor de mi cuerpo fuera aun más notorio y que bajara la mirada, cosa que no me gusta hacer, pero las sorpresas no se acababan.

Te acercaste, tú mano sujeta mi mentón, pues querías te viera a los ojos y luego . . . me besaste, la dulzura de tus labios es única, me fascina, es maravillosa, tus fuertes brazos ahora me rodean, tus manos ya no están en mi rostro ahora se deslizan con libertad por mi torso, mi espalda, mi cintura . . . . mientras que yo siento lo mojado de tu ropa en mi cuerpo.

Poco a poco comienzo a demostrarte el gran sentimiento que había guardado para ti desde que te conozco, ahora sabrás lo mucho que te amo.

Deslizas tu mano sobre mi pecho, mientras yo me estremezco ante tal caricia, metes tu mano por debajo de mi playera y lo acaricias, al principio con suavidad, para después apretar mis pezones, comienzas a alzar mi playera y a bajar el cierre de mi pantalón, como no encuentras resistencia de mi parte un par de minutos estoy desnudo frente a tu magnifica presencia, disfrutando cada roce de nuestros cuerpos y las caricias tan dulces y delicadas de tus manos.

Te separas un poco de mí para quitarte tu playera y bajar tanto tus pantalones como tus bóxer, dejándome apreciar tu deliciosa figura y tu hermosa piel morena, solo me avergüenzas más, ahora si, ya no hay ropa alguna que nos separe, te vuelves a acercar a mi, me besas cada más profundo, de manera mas provocativa, mas pasional, mientras dejas que nuestras erecciones se rocen, aumentando con ello el calor de nuestros cuerpos, correspondo cada beso con la misma fogosidad, acompañado debes en cuando por un gemido de placer, tus labios comienzan a bajar de los míos a mi cuello, es imposible quedarnos de pie, me recuestas con suavidad en la cama, tu boca se desliza como una voluptuosa serpiente por todo mi cuerpo, cada rincón, cada espacio de piel recibe el mismo caluroso trato, que bien se siente, voy a volverme loco en tus brazos, el éxtasis que me provocas en cada contacto es demasiado me hace sentir tan extraño . . .

La cordura me ha abandonado por completo, no puedo ni quiero detenerte estoy embriagado de tu amor, tratando de contribuir a este acto, mis manos dejan de acariciar tu espalda para posarse en un lugar tuyo aun más intimo, lo acaricio con suavidad pero deseando que te guste, solo me guió por los leves y dulces gemidos que salen de tu boca y me invitan a seguir.

Estoy cada vez excitado y por lo visto tú no te quedas a tras, puedo sentir como tu masculinidad comienza a calentarse velozmente entre mis manos y claro comienza a hacer lo que es por instinto natural, algo que no puedes evitar, y tratas de unirme a ti, de que seamos uno.

Tiemblo al sentir como tus caricias se concentran en una zona en que nadie más ha estado, cuando introduces el primer dedo en mi, a pesar de que lo haces con suavidad siento dolor, al percatarte de eso, los sacas y los introduces a tu boca hasta que logras humedecerlos lo suficiente, es entonces cuando los vuelves a dirigir a mi entrada . . . no puedo evitar gritar cuando siento como haz introducido ya tres de tus dedos, detienes la introducción pues ya no quieres lastimarme, así que comienzo a tragarme mis quejas para que puedas continuar . . . pasado el tiempo mi entrada esta bien dilatada lista para recibirte . . . sacas tus dedos y con sumo cuidado metes la punta de tu miembro, cuando al fin me acostumbro comienzas a adentrarte más en mi con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, despacio, despacio, mmm hasta que al fin llegas a un punto en que mi placer y mi dolor se encuentran . . .

Por fin se dio, sentirte dentro de mí es algo maravilloso, el manjar más delicioso . . . mmm . . . no controlo mis gemidos y a pesar de que aun hay dolor, el placer se ha adueñado de mi cuerpo, así que comienzo a mover mis caderas, cuando lo notas tu también te mueves haciendo con cada movimiento que mi éxtasis se desborde, no podré aguantar más tiempo, mi masculinidad ha crecido tanto que duele, parece que lees mi mente pues acercas una de tus manos a ella, acariciándola, recorres de arriba abajo con un ritmo muy parecido al de nuestras caderas . . . aah . . . ya . . . ya no aguanto más . . . y gimiendo tu nombre acabo por derramarme en tu mano, mientras espero a que tu termines dentro de mi, sintiendo al fin como tu calidez fluye dentro de mi, el primer y único orgasmo de mi vida, no puede evitar el sentirme en la gloria, desharía que esto no se acabara, te llevas mi gran tesoro, y lo disfruto tanto . . .

Después de esto nada volverá a ser igual entre nosotros, te miro cuando ya todo termino, tratando de regular mi respiración, me pregunto en que piensas, te arrepentirás de haber estado conmigo, tal vez no te satisfaje como querías, me acomodo en tus brazos, por primera vez no sé lo que piensas, siempre supe lo que pensabas, podía ver la verdad de tu alma en tus ojos y ahora no puedo. ¿Es que acaso mi amor por ti me ciega? o ¿fue lo que paso?.

También me pregunto si recuerdas que eres el primero en mi vida y ya no solo en mi corazón, deseaba tanto estar contigo, deseaba que fueses el primero, tú nunca te diste cuenta, cada vez que te acercaste a mí y rozaste mi cuerpo, provocabas nerviosismo y deseo que con nadie mas sentí, cuando estabas a tan solo unos centímetros de mi, deseaba abrazarte y decirte lo que siento por ti anhelando ser correspondido, hasta ahora sabías eso, lo único que te hacia falta conocer de mi. ¿Qué pasara ahora contigo? ¿Conmigo? ¿Con nosotros?.

Una amistad, una hermandad puede volverse amor sin causar problemas, ¿se puede, la duda principal que ahora me agobia y que sé debí preguntar antes de hacer lo que hice, ¿estuviste conmigo por que me amas? ¿Por despecho? o simplemente ¿no tenias con quien, estabas dolido pudo ser por él . . . todo en mi mente da vueltas mientras que el cansancio se adueña de mi, aunque hay dudas en mi corazón comienzo a cerrar mis ojos . . . siendo mi ultimo pensamiento sobre mi amor por ti y te doy las gracias por esta noche en que disfrute cada momento junto a ti, diciendo una vez más tu hermoso nombre . . .

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: Bueno esta historia tiene 3 versiones con esta, la primera es la original donde Andre y Victor son personajes principales, la segunda es versión Beyblade "que ya esta terminada"

Ardently: si y es una porqueria de primera

Liz: callate, en fin, pero como Touya y Yukito son de mis parejas yaoi preferidas decidi hacer esta tercer versión, espero que si no llegaran las demás personalidades que tengo y entonces si se va armar algo, cuídense, Sayonara


	2. Capitulo II Una amistad

**Capitulo II**

**Una amistad**

**Una amistad, una hermandad puede volverse amor sin causar problemas¿se puede, aun no puedo creer lo que hice, lo que paso, tu cabeza y manos están sobre mi pecho, descansas, aun estas algo agitado, pronto te duermes y no te culpo por hacerlo, después de todo no estas acostumbrado . . .**

**Te vez tan tranquilo, nunca te viste tan hermoso para mí, tal vez por que no tienes nada puesto o por que pasamos la noche juntos, aunque siendo sincero no sé si te amo, me remuerde la conciencia, por que te he dado ilusiones sin siquiera saber lo que siento por ti, hasta hace una noche eras mi mejor amigo, casi como uno hermano, y ahora . . . no estoy seguro . . . no puedo descansar tranquilamente, será mejor irme no tiene caso quedarme más tiempo, no sé si tendré el valor de mirarte a los ojos, escuchar nuevamente que me amas y sin poderte dar una respuesta clara y sincera.**

**Camino por la calle sin rumbo fijo, hace ya tres días que no pongo un pie en mi casa, tengo la misma ropa que traía ese día, el día en que Kaho termino conmigo, desde entonces estoy tan confundido, aquel rechazo destruyo mi mundo, por que eso era ella, mi mundo, incluso le respondí mal a Yukito; no puedo creer que Kaho me haya engañado, siempre luche por ella¿para que? para que me cambiara por otro, habiendo tantas personas por que me enamore de ella, por que no me enamore de alguien más, alguien que me entendiera, que estuviera siempre conmigo, que me apoyara en todo, que no le importara que soy un chico rebelde y frío, alguien que me quisiera como para dar la vida por mi, creo que tal vez solo hay una persona a la que hubiera amado . . . no, que tonterías pienso, comencé a desvariar otra vez, Yukito es mi mejor amigo . . . bueno mi anterior mejor amigo, por que lo que hicimos no es propio de amigos, cuando despierte estará molesto y lastimado, todo por mi culpa, no tengo valor para verlo a la cara¿por que lo hice¿por qué, aun no lo entiendo, Yukito es lindo y mucho, no niego que me gusta, sus facciones son tan finas y su cuerpo tan delicado, digo hay muchas personas que quisieran hacer lo que yo, siempre me ha gustado su apariencia, no estoy ciego para no notar su delicioso cuerpo, pero de una simple atracción física nunca paso . . . **

Hola Touya

Hola amor, que bueno que vienes a verme, es por lo de la boda ¿verdad?

Pues si, algo parecido –dijo un poco insegura

Bueno entonces vamonos a un lugar mas apropiado.

No será mejor que te lo diga rápido

¿Decirme que?

Que no voy a casarme contigo

¿de que hablas?

No podemos casarnos

Mira no sé quien te trata de convencer para que terminemos, pero no importa nadie, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por que estemos juntos para siempre.

Pero yo no . . .

Kaho . . . por favor . . . recapacita

Entiéndelo, por favor –dijo ella– no podemos casarnos, ya no te quiero, si ese se4ntimiento existió alguna vez, créeme que ese sentimiento desapareció hace muchos años, probablemente desde que fui a Inglaterra

Pero cuando regresaste acordamos seguir juntos -insistí- y desde ese momento fuimos muy felices . . .

Fui tu pareja entonces pues creí amarte por que era solo una chiquilla inmadura a pesar de mi edad, nuestra relación no pudo y no podrá ser como la que teníamos, esta relación es una simple costumbre, por que aun creímos amarnos, pero ahora sé que es mejor que terminemos esto de una vez antes de hacernos más daño . . .

¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –dije tratando de controlarme– ¿Por qué si te amo?

Touya, por favor, trata de comprender no quiero que insistas más, si para acabar con esto debo decirte la verdad, tendré que decirte, aun cuando estaba en Japón, me fui dando cuenta de que nuestra relación no funcionaba muy bien, pero quise creer que todo mejoraría, no lo comprendí bien hasta que estuve en Inglaterra conocí a otro hombre con el cual he estado saliendo desde entonces, cuando regrese A Japón y vi que aun me amabas decidí darnos otra oportunidad, abandonando a ese hombre, nunca mencione nada, sin embargo, tiempo después lo volví a ver y me dí cuenta de que aun lo amaba, pero no te dije nada por que no quería lastimarte, pues entendía que tú siempre tenías que enfrentarte a los momentos difíciles, pero no me gusta esconderme, lo amo y estoy orgullosa de este amor, además de que no deseo seguir mintiendo o evadiéndote, no deseaba ser tan cruel contigo pero la verdad hiere, lo siento, pero solo así podremos ser felices . . .

¡Tú eres mi felicidad!

No yo estoy segura de que pronto te darás cuenta, y abrirás los ojos, así serás feliz y yo estaré tranquila al lado del hombre que amo . . .

¿Es ese chiquillo verdad¿el chiquillo ingles?

Si Touya, amo a Eriol

Kaho . . . Tan solo quiero saber ¿qué es lo que tanto amas de él¿Qué es lo que en mi no encontraste?

Tú eres un gran hombre y amigo, pero yo no puedo amarte ni tú a mí.

Claro que si se puede, es solo que tú ya no lo deseas. . .

Touya, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, no te debes derrocar nuevamente, ahora que abandonaste a tu familia debes encontrar otra cosa que te de la fuerza pues yo nunca fui suficiente . . .

¿Mi familia, te refieres a mi padre, él es el culpable de que mi madre y Sakura murieran

Tú sabes que no es así

Nunca lo quise culpar de la muerte de mi mam�, pero cuando el permitió que ese mocoso se llevara a mi hermana a China, supe que su muerte fue su culpa, no quiero saber nada de él, además sin ti nada tiene de por si sentido . . .

Vamos, el gran Touya Kinomoto quien pudo haber hecho maravillas con su vida, no puede decir algo así no puede terminar con una vida común, como un mecánico . . . . pero estoy segura de que aspiras a más

Es eso . . . él que yo ahora sea una persona común y corriente ¿te molesta?

No claro que no, no soy un interesada, pero siempre he admirado la fuerza y valor de las personas para enfrentarse a los problemas de su vida, además creo que tú tampoco te haz dado el tiempo para analizar tus sentimientos, ni organizar tus ideas, con esto que te acabo de decir solo esperaba empezar a abrir tus ojos, pero creo que es demasiado para un día, es mejor que por ahora lo dejemos así . . . lo siento Touya, en verdad espero que no me odies por esto . . .

**Sentí tanto odio, odio hacia ese hombre, odio hacia Kaho, odio hacia mi, todo me pareció oscuridad, no podía soportar lo que estaba pasando, mientras que él simplemente se iba para no verme sufrir . . . creo que mi orgullo nunca había sido tan herido, ni siquiera me di cuenta que tu habías presenciado todo eso . . . y de pronto la dulce voz que siempre me ha apoyado apareció**

Tranquilo Touya

¿Escuchaste lo que paso?

No fue intencional Touya-kun, pero estoy aquí amigo para lo que necesites . . .

¿Puedes traerlo de regreso Yukito?

Touya yo . . .

Contéstame¿puedes hacer que vuelva?

Lo siento Touya

No nunca podrás sentirlo . . . .

Touya hay mucho más en el mundo que no tiene nada que ver con Kaho . . .

¡Tú que sabes! nunca haz conocido el amor, ni si quiera eres real, eres una imagen, nada más que eso¿dime quién demonios te busca? Nadie necesita de tus servicios, mi hermana esta muerta, debiste regresar a un libro junto con el peluche, solo sigues aquí por la energía que te dí, Tu vida es importante cuando alguien ama tu existencia, pero a ti nadie te podrá amar, y aun así vienes a darme consejos, es mejor que me dejes tranquilo¡No te necesitó ni a ti ni a nadie!.

**Soy un idiota, fue por eso que fui a tu departamento, tenía que disculparme por mis ultimas palabras, pues sabía de sobra que te había lastimado, me arrepentí y aun me arrepiento de haberlas dicho, pero los seres humanos a veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestras emociones y nublamos nuestro juicio por las situaciones . . .**

**Ya llevo mucho tiempo en la calle, comienza a oscurecer, el Sol esta apunto de ocultarse, es un espectáculo realmente hermoso; es extraño no me siento triste por Kaho, si no por haberle hecho mal a Yukito, ahora que lo pienso cada atardecer me recuerda a él, cuantos no compartimos juntos, a las seis subíamos a la azotea de mi casa o de su departamento, mirábamos el horizonte, cuanto tiempo permanecíamos ahí sentados sin decir nada, él pensando en su amor silencioso que ahora sé que soy yo, aunque yo realmente no pensaba en Kaho, permanecía sentado observando su rostro feliz al pensar en esa persona tan especial, tratando de descifrar quien era aquel que poseía el corazón de tan dignísima persona, que irónico que ese fuera yo; es demasiado extraño lo que he estado descubriendo de mi y de él en estos últimos días, llore por el amor de Kaho, aun me duele, pero más que nada a mi orgullo . . . no ahora veo que tal vez no lo amaba . . . no fue el único que mintió . . . .**

**Volteo a mi alrededor dejando atrás mis pensamientos¡Es extraño esta calle se me hace muy familiar! Creo que es la calle donde vive Kaho, no puedo creerlo nada me sale bien, incluso tratándome de perder soy malo, no quería verlo y ahora estoy a unos metros de su departamento. Un momento, esta saliendo de su departamento, pero acompañado de un hombre¿será acaso el hombre del que hablaste, obtengo rápidamente la respuesta cuando los veo besarse, Kaho esto es increíble, si hace tres días te hubiera visto con él lo hubiera ya matado por ti, ahora no me quedan ni palabras para él, para que decir más, para que quedarme a presenciar esto, que no me causa mayor impresión, me sorprende que alguna vez estuve contigo y te dedique las palabras te amo, cuando ni siquiera dije la verdad, ya no más tristeza por tu adiós, ahora podré seguir con mi vida sin más remordimiento que el de lastimar a Yukito, me alegra nunca haberte amado.**

**Por fin he llegado a mi casa, quisiera solo desplomarme, pero primero me duchare, para luego dormir al fin, descansar un poco, tal vez en la ducha piense mejor y si no después de soñar.**

**El agua cayendo sobre mi cuerpo me hace recordar 2 días maravillosos, el primero que pasa a mi mente es el de ayer en que llegue a tu departamento completamente empapado y me confesaste tu amor, y el otro es cuando te conocí, Yukito éramos unos niños, bueno se podría decir que a nuestros 25 años tu lograste sacar al niño dentro de mi, ha pasado tanto tiempo y aun lo recuerdo . . .**

" **_Era miércoles si no mal recuerdo, por agosto, la mañana parecía lúgubre y decaída, nublado desde temprano, había un examen, y justamente cuando entrabas al salón comenzó a llover, casi con la misma intensidad con la que llovió ayer, te habían transferido a la escuela esa misma mañana _"**

" **_Nuestros compañeros murmurabas sobre tu llegada, mientras que yo a pensar de oírlos había concentrado la mirada en ti, tu piel blanca, tu cara tan tierna, y sobre todo esa sonrisa y aun cubierto por la lluvia dabas un aire de ternura y paz . . . todos trataron de recibirte de manera amable, sonreías a todos, cuando ellos me saludaban no les prestaba mayor atención eran barridos por mi mirada, pero tú eras diferente . . . te dirigiste a sentar a mi lado, el chico que ocupaba ese lugar se había enfermado, así lo escogió el destino, fue muy extraño, cuando comenzaste a acercarte a mi voltee al frente tratando de ignorarte . . . cuando de pronto voltee a verte, me impresione, pues me tope con un bello rostro y la sonrisa mas tierna que había visto, reaccione pronto como para sonreírte, borre esa mirada por un momento y con timidez correspondí la sonrisa. En seguida volví a mirar al frente . . . ahí comenzó todo¿que hubiese sido de nosotros sin ese lugar vacío? . . . Yukito mi dulce Yukito_"**

" **_No entendí por que reaccione así, sin embargo el hablarme no era cosa fácil, me prometí a mi mismo nunca permitir que alguien entrara a mi vida, cuando querías acercarte a mi, me sentía un poco intimidado por tu actitud, así que siempre huía, para comenzar a hablarnos tuviste que perder la goma, la buscabas sin obtener resultados, miraste bajo mi pupitre y fue entonces cuando me hablaste . . . _"**

Oye no haz visto una goma por aquí – _dijiste con una cálida voz tan bella como tu sonrisa._

No – _dije un poco nervioso al ver como te comportabas con tanta familiaridad_

Ay, y ahora con que voy a borrar.

Si prefieres puedes usar la mía

Muchas gracias.

No hay de que

" **_En ese momento me sentí inexplicablemente afortunado, me habías tratado diferente, y lograste mi amabilidad, después de todo, bajo esa capa de metal que forje aun había vida _"**

Gracias por la goma

De nada – _te mire al ver que no te ibas_ – ¿se te ofrece algo más?

Pues si, solo quería presentarme

Ya veo. Bueno disculpa la grosería no recordé presentarme adecuadamente, soy Kinomoto Touya

Y yo Tsukishiro Yukito – _estiraste la mano, sonrojándote levemente _– mucho gusto Touya-kun

Igualmente – _respondí aun más sonrojado pero había algo diferente _

Deseo que desde este momento me des la oportunidad de conocerte mejor y de que seamos amigos To-ya. . .

No creo que sea buena idea . . .

Aun así no me rendiré, pronto te convencerás de que no tengo malas intenciones . . .

Pues como quieras . . .

**Esa fue la primera vez que nos hablamos, y cumpliste tu propósito, nunca te rendiste hasta que acepte tu compañía, tu cercanía, tu incomparable amistad, aunque siempre me sentí inferior a ti, yo era un chico de familia, poderes, serio, estudioso, gran deportista y con futuro en cualquier carrera, en cambio tú eras el chico divertido alegre, al que nunca parecía acabársele el entusiasmo, muy afectivo con todos tus amigos, pero desde ese momento tuve el privilegio que de todas las personas que te querían me escogieras a mi para ser tu mejor amigo, tu confidente, poco a poco supe que detrás de tu sonrisa también había lágrimas, una soledad infinita por que estabas solo, tu antiguo amo y amigo estaba muerto, eras solo un fantasma, no tenías a nadie; tú también me comprendiste, cuando yo mas necesitaba de alguien que me alentara y apoyara ahí estabas nunca diste marcha atrás incluso cuando el mocoso se llevo a Sakura, y esta murió, me sentía muy extraño como si parte de mi hubiera muerto también, sin ella ya no era nada, dos de las mujeres mas importantes en mi vida me habían abandonado, tu consuelo fue el único que sentí real, pues sabía que me querías de verdad y también a mi hermana, y sin darme cuenta ayudaste a cuidar de un pequeño Touya que nunca pudo ser, mi consuelo era el gusto de estar con mi único amigo, ya nunca estuvimos separados, cuando abandone mi carrera y a mi padre, por que estaba convencido de que él tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Sakura por permitir su boda y su partida a China, trataste de persuadirme pero no de obligarme, pensaste en que tomarme un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas sería bueno hasta fuiste capaz de aclararlo todo . . . e incluso estuviste cuando le propuse matrimonio a Kaho . . . . soy un idiota . . . ¿cuanto dolor te cause Yukito? . . . no entiendo por que no decías nada . . . por que sonreías mientras estábamos juntos . . . como soportaste que te contara todos mis momentos románticos o apasionados con ella sin si quiera inmutarte, si hubiera sido yo los celos me consumirían¿me amabas tanto¿Cómo para sacrificar tu propia alegría? . . . estúpido . . . mil veces estúpido . . . y yo que me atreví a decir que tú no conocías el amor, que gran persona eres Yukito, me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, pero nunca me imagine que tú pudieras enamorarte de alguien como yo, que solo es basura humana¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes, tal vez no te hubiera lastimado tanto, solo te he provocado dolor, nunca debiste conocerme . . . pues incluso ahora que ya sé de tus sentimientos, no sé que decir, como reaccionar . . . **

**¿Por qué te entregaste a mí¿Por qué ni siquiera esperaste a que te dijera algo¿Por qué solo me correspondiste? Y ¿por qué no pude resistirme a tus labios? . . . ambos actuamos de una manera en la que no debíamos, aun que sé que tu lo hiciste por amor, lo que no sé es por que lo hice yo, recuerdo tu bella mirada asustada, tus dulces caricias, tus delicados labios, tu seductora cadera, la suavidad en tu piel, la forma en la que temblabas bajo mi cuerpo, en como tus manos me acariciaban aumentando rápidamente mi temperatura con cada roce . . . De pronto me doy cuenta que mi respiración es más rápida y que mi cuerpo reacciona ante tales pensamientos¡no basta! tan solo me éxito al pensar en él¿fue eso? Acaso solo me éxito tu figura, fue todo, me gustas y deseaba esto con mi hombría y no con el corazón, me lleva¿qué hice¿Qué demonios fue lo que hice? Eso es lo que temía descubrir, que soy un verdadero idiota y me acosté contigo solo por un deseo . . . nunca más podré acercarme a ti, me vas a odiar de por vida, peor aun, esto puede dejar más consecuencias que terminar nuestra amistad, puede que esto te deje marcado para siempre, maldita sea la hora en que entre en su vida, maldita sea la hora en que perdí la cabeza y te hice mío . . . bueno no tan maldita, Dios que estupideces digo. Será mejor dormir mañana será un día largo.**

**Ya pasaron 2 días desde aquella noche¿qué haré¿Qué voy ha hacer? No tengo valor para enfrentar esto, pero necesito verlo al menos una vez más, saber de él, siento esta enorme necesidad de ir a su lado y ver que todo esta bien, pero . . . tengo miedo . . . miedo a que la única persona que me amaba sinceramente ahora de odie . . . pero no es momento para ser un cobarde, tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos, esta decidido, iré a verlo de nuevo para aclarar esto de una vez, él se lo merece, lo mejor será que mañana valla. **

**Tiemblo de tan solo pensar en que te veré, como reaccionaras Yukito¿cómo?**

Continuara . . .

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Liz: antes que nada quiero agradecerles mucho sus reviews,

Ardently: no sé en lo que pensaba cuando decidieron leer lo que esta tipa escribe

Liz: cállate, déjame dar las gracias

Ardently: no seas hipócrita, ni si quiera te gustan los reviews, para información de todos, esta tipa no le gusta ni escribir reviews aunque los fics le gusten.

Liz: pero ahora es muy diferente

Ardently: claro por que es tu fic, maldita ególatra

Rei: el comal le dijo a la olla

Liz: antes de que estas chicas comiencen quisiera dar las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y contestar sus reviews.

Valsed: muchas gracias por leerlo, a mi también me fascina la pareja Touya y Yukito quedan divinos juntos . . . los capítulos se irán turnando el primero lo narro Yukito, el segundo Touya para que el pudiera decirnos que piensa . . .

Shuchan: Lamento tardar tanto actualizando este fic, pero no te apures pronto subre más . . . muchas gracias por leerlo

Suu-chan: tienes razón la pereja a la que mas le prestan atención a Sakura Syaoran aviendo tanto yaoi que se puede sacar

Ardently: lo que pasa es que eres una maldita pervertida .. . .

Liz: no es verdad, solo me gusta

Ardently: te gusta? Esta tipa tiene guardados los fics bajo la almohada esta obsesionada

Liz: y que, tu también los lees

Ardently: por que por desgracia te acompaño y debo leer esas porquerías

Liz: mentira si bien que le gustan, además no te hablaba a ti, te decia Suu-chan que me alegra que te gustara, y no debes preocuparte por lo menos tus amigos imaginarios son lindos bishonen, yo tengo como acompañantes a todas estas personitas y como les encanta molestar en especial a esta . . .

Ardently: solo yo te llamo así tenme respeto (dice amenazando)

Liz: ok, ok, bueno chicas sigan pendiente y ojala este capitulo también les guste, el que sigue es lemon . . .

CUÍDENSE

SaYONARA


End file.
